Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TI/8
Rozdział VIII Z Dworca Głównego Marychna wprost pojechała do domu. Od czasu gdy rozstała się z Krzysztofem w Wiedniu, była półprzytomna. Do samej granicy dręczyły ją obawy, że nie zdoła się porozumieć z konduktorami, z urzędnikami komory celnej i z wszystkimi tymi ludźmi, mówiącymi z nią po niemiecku, lecz tak szybko i niewyraźnie, że jej wiadomości zdobyte w gimnazjum pozwalały zaledwie na odgadywanie brzmienia poszczególnych słów. W przedziale była sama. Usnęła dopiero nad ranem, a obudziła się w chwili, gdy pociąg ruszał ze stacji w Częstochowie. Była zziębnięta, a przemęczenie, jakie dołączyło się do jej straszliwego stanu nerwowego, sprawiło to, że posądzała siebie o obłęd. Szczękając zębami wchodziła za stróżem, wnoszącym na schody jej walizki. Prędko i bez uśmiechu przywitała się z gospodynią, a gdy znalazła się w swoim pokoju, czym prędzej zamknęła drzwi na klucz, odgradzając się nimi od reszty strasznego świata. Długo leżała na łóżku w futrze i kapeluszu, zalewając się łzami. Nie słyszała lub prawie nie słyszała troskliwego pukania do drzwi. Oddałaby pół życia za to, by móc przytulić się do kogoś, by komuś wyszlochać cały koszmar swoich przeżyć. - Nikogo nie mam, nikogo... Pawłowi nawet na oczy wstydziłaby się pokazać. Do Zielonki nie pojedzie za żadne skarby. Bo i po co?... Milczeć, zmuszać się do milczenia wówczas, gdy aż boli w piersiach od potrzeby mówienia, gdy wstyd zamyka usta, a przysięga stoi nad nią jak czarna groźba. Nie, nie wyjdzie stąd w ogóle, nie będzie z nikim mówiła, choćby chciała nie zastosować się do narzuconej samotności, ta samotność była jedynym obecnie jej ratunkiem, jedyną osłoną... - Boże, Boże - płakała Marychna. Dopiero wieczorem, gdy w pokoju było już prawie ciemno, a pukanie gospodyni powtórzyło się, ciężko podniosła się, zdjęła kapelusz, futro i rękawiczki. Przekręciła klucz w zamku i natychmiast cofnęła się w najmroczniejszy kąt. - Co pani jest, panno Marychno? - przerażonym głosem pytała gospodyni. - Nic, nic... - Ależ pani musiało coś się stać! - Bynajmniej, nic... - Pani jest pewno głodna? - sięgnęła ręką do kontaktu. - Proszę nie zapalać - histerycznie krzyknęła Marychna - ja nie chcę, proszę nie zapalać. - Uspokój się, drogie dziecko, nie zapalę, jeżeli nie chcesz... Gospodyni zbliżyła się do niej i zaczęła ją głaskać po włosach; z oczu Marychny popłynęły znowu łzy. - Spokoju - ciepłym szeptem mówiła gospodyni - spokoju. Nie ma tak złych rzeczy na świecie, które nie dałyby się odrobić... Ręka łagodnie zsunęła się na wilgotną twarz, zsunęła się serdeczną pieszczotą i przyciągnęła głowę Marychny do piersi. Sekunda wystarczyła Marychnie do odnalezienia w sobie przerażającego wspomnienia. Dotyk piersi gospodyni napełniał ją panicznym strachem. Wyrwała się z jej objęć i odskoczyła do okna. - Proszę mnie nie dotykać - zaczęła wołać błaganym głosem - proszę mnie nie dotykać... - Co ci jest, biedactwo?! - przeraziła się również gospodyni. - Proszę mnie nie dotykać - powtarzała Marychna. W półmroku widziała tylko szczupłą wysoką sylwetkę gospodyni i jej ręce, wyciągnięte, jak się zdawało Marychnie - chciwym, zachłannym ruchem. - Dam pani kropli walerianowych - zdecydowała się wreszcie gospodyni i szybko wybiegła z pokoju. To nieco opamiętało Marychnę. - Zachowuję się naprawdę jak wariatka - usiłowała opanować nerwy, lecz w tejże chwili przyszło jej na myśl, że może w rzeczywistości dostała pomieszania zmysłów... Przecież ludzie, którzy mieli różne straszne wypadki w życiu, nieraz dostawali obłędu... - Niech pani to wypije, moje dziecko - wróciła gospodyni i wyciągnęła do niej rękę z kieliszkiem. Smak lekarstwa był mdły i przykry, Marychna ostrożnie, tak by nie dotknąć palców gospodyni, oddała kieliszek. - Powinna pani, panno Marychno, położyć się zaraz do łóżka. Pościelę pani. Zabrała się do słania, później przyniosła gorącą herbatę, od której w pokoju rozszedł się zapach koniaku. Była tak dobra, że nie męczyła już Marychny pytaniami, że odeszła cicho, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Marychna krótkimi spragnionymi łykami wypiła herbatę, mocną, gorącą, aromatyczną. Siedziała chwilkę skulona na brzegu łóżka. Pomału zaczęły ją ogarniać ciepło, spokój i senność. Rozebrała się i wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę. Z początku myśli kłębiły się w głowie, a gdy usnęła, przekształciły się w straszne potwory, które pochylały się nad nią, śmiały się, usiłowały zedrzeć z niej kołdrę. Wreszcie zapadła w ciemną niemoc głębokiego snu. Gdy się obudziła, musiało być bardzo późno. Słońce iskrzyło się na zamarzniętych szybach, w pokoju było jasno i pogodnie. Nareszcie jest w Warszawie, nareszcie bezpieczna. Tu będzie miała możność obronienia się, możność ucieczki. Przypomniał się jej olbrzymi mroczny labirynt korytarzy hotelowych, pokrytych tak grubym suknem, że nie słyszała nawet tupotu swoich bosych nóg, kiedy w panicznym, bezrozumnym lęku uciekała na oślep owej pierwszej nocy. Postąpiła wówczas niemądrze, nawet bardzo głupio, bezmyślnie. Gdyby się zastanowiła, gdyby mogła się zastanowić, że jest wśród obcych, że nie potrafi przed nikim wytłumaczyć się ze swego strachu, ze wstrętu, który jej zaciskał gardło... Tu jest wśród swoich, tu może się bronić. Myśl skoncentrowała się na drzwiach: czy klucz w zamku jest przekręcony?... I tam zamknęła się w łazience, lecz w końcu musiała otworzyć... Jakie to straszne i jakie obrzydliwe... Czuła się dziś znacznie spokojniejsza, a przecież na każde wspomnienie kurczyły się jej wszystkie mięśnie, a ręce zwijały się w piąstki i same podnosiły się do ust, jak u chorej małpki w ogrodzie zoologicznym... Tak to nazywała tamta. Kiedy wyjeżdżała z Warszawy, była w tak dobrym humorze, nawet starała się rozruszać wciąż zamyślonego Krzysztofa. Krajobraz przesuwający się za szybą wagonu pochłaniał jej uwagę do tego stopnia, że coraz rzadziej wspominała nawet Pawła. Później Wiedeń, wielkie słoneczne miasto, gdzie ludzie mówią głośno i wesoło, gdzie wszyscy, choćby się nie uśmiechali, wyglądają jak uśmiechnięci. Tu jeszcze była szczęśliwa. W hotelu miała osobny pokój, a Krzysztof pocałował ją tylko na dobranoc i prędko wyszedł. Była tym nawet trochę rozczarowana i odrobinę nań rozgniewana. Gdybyż mogła wiedzieć... Wczesnym rankiem wyjechali. Krzysztof był ponury i milczał przez całą drogę, a ona pochłonięta obawami, jak się będzie przed nim tłumaczyć z tego, że nie jest niewinną. Drżała na samą myśl, że mu nie potrafi odpowiedzieć, gdy zapyta, czy to nie Paweł? On tak nienawidzi Pawła. Wiedziała, że wówczas nie zdoła opanować rumieńca i że tym się zdradzi. Potem były góry, olbrzymie, zaśnieżone góry, po których zboczach pociąg piął się wciąż wyżej, zdawało się, i wyżej, a potem hotel zawieszony jak gniazdo jaskółcze, przylepiony gdzieś pod chmurami do małego występu góry. Z daleka wyglądał jak dziecinna zabawka, a przecie był to olbrzym. Z okien ich pokojów rozciągał się bezkresny widok na wielkie kolisko zaśnieżonych olbrzymów. Nad wieczorem zerwała się straszliwa śnieżyca. Wicher dął, aż się zdawało, że pod jego naporem przechyli się gmach hotelu i stoczy się w dół jak tekturowe pudełko. - Kładź się spać - powiedział Krzysztof jakimś zimnym, nieprzyjemnym tonem - przyjdę ci powiedzieć dobranoc. Leżąc w łóżku długo słyszała jego nerwowe nieustające kroki w sąsiednim pokoju. Minęła może godzina, może więcej, zanim zdecydował się wejść. Przez półprzymknięte powieki widziała w smudze światła jego smukłą sylwetkę w czarnej jedwabnej pidżamie. Zbliżył się i zimną jak lód ręką dotknął jej ramienia: - Czy śpisz, Marychno? Uśmiechnęła się i pomyślała, że na pewno nie miał nigdy żadnej kobiety i że to bardzo dobrze. Pochylił się nad nią i długo patrzył w jej oczy z jakimś rozpaczliwym grymasem na ustach. Później lekko uniósł kołdrę i znalazł się obok niej. - Kochany - szepnęła tuląc twarz do jego ramienia. Leżał nieruchomo, potem kilku szybkimi ruchami zdjął pidżamę i oto poczuła na całym ciele dotyk jego gładkiej jak aksamit skóry. Ręce oplotły jego talię. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że jest tak piękny. Zaczął całować jej usta, oczy, szyję, piersi, tymi samymi co zawsze dziwnymi pocałunkami, jakby po każdym smakował jego rozkosz. O, pamięta każdą sekundę, każdy ułamek sekundy z tej okropnej nocy. Ogarniał ją przenikliwy, dziwny nastrój, zupełnie inny niż ten, jaki wywoływały pieszczoty Pawła... Przecie nie brzydziła się Krzysztofa. Przeciwnie. A jednak odczuła nagłą odrazę. Cofnęła się i obu rękami zasłoniła się przed nim. Jakże strasznie krzyknęła wówczas!... Pod palcami uczuła najwyraźniej dwoje drobnych, jędrnych kobiecych piersi... Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, opanował ją tak nagły, tak przeraźliwy wstręt, jakiś spontaniczny napływ wstydu, jakiś wprost fizyczny wstrząs obrzydzenia... Nie wiedząc, co robi, zerwała się z łóżka i rzuciła się do drzwi. Były zamknięte. Przebłysk świadomości: drzwi od drugiego pokoju są otwarte. Wbiegła tam, lecz zanim dopadła drzwi, Krzysztof jej zabiegł drogę... Krzysztof!... Och, jeden moment wystarczył, tu w pełnym świetle lampy, jedno spojrzenie przerażonych oczu, by się przekonać, że się nie omyliła, że on jest kobietą... - Marychno, Marychno - rozgniewany szept napełniał ją jeszcze większym strachem... Skoczyła, by uniknąć dotyku wyciągniętych rąk, i wówczas to właśnie znalazła się w olbrzymim labiryncie mrocznych korytarzy... To prawdziwe szczęście, że boso i w koszuli nocnej nie spotkała wówczas nikogo. Musiało upłynąć więcej niż pół godziny, zanim ją Krzysztof odnalazł. Otulił ją swoim szlafrokiem i szczękającą zębami odprowadził do łóżka. Zaziębiła się. W korytarzach było zimno. Do rana nie usnęła, trzęsąc się jak w febrze. Z rana trzeba było wezwać lekarza. Miała trzydzieści dziewięć stopni gorączki i męczący kaszel. Krzysztof przez osiem dni pielęgnował ją w milczeniu. Nocami w malignie śniły się jej czarne tragiczne oczy, patrzące z bezbrzeżnym smutkiem. Ile razy badał jej puls, dotyk jego ręki napełniał ją wstrętem. Nic nie mówił. Dopiero gdy gorączka już całkiem spadła, a Marychna czuła się już znacznie lepiej, zaczął opowiadać. Marychna wciskała twarz w poduszkę i płakała. Mój Boże! było to takie smutne, takie straszne. Z jakichś bardzo ważnych względów rodzinnych czy majątkowych od małego dziecka wychowywano Krzysztofa jako chłopca. Zamknięto przed nim prawdziwe życie, nie pozwolono być sobą. Już do śmierci musi udawać mężczyznę i raz na zawsze wyrzec się tego, co jest szczęściem dla każdej kobiety: miłości, prawdziwej miłości. I tłumaczył: czyż Marychna może mu to wziąć za złe, że szuka u niej odrobiny uczuć, namiastki szczęścia, którego na zawsze jest pozbawiony?... I Marychnie w dzień, kiedy siedział przy jej łóżku w ubraniu i z papierosem w ustach, kiedy słyszała jego pełen smutku głos, niski, altowy, prawie męski, kiedy widziała jego bolesny wyraz oczu, zdawało się, że jednak potrafi, że musi poświęcić się, że nie ma nawet w tym aż tak wielkiej ofiary. Ale przyszła noc... I jakże wówczas wszystko inaczej wyglądało!... Skądś, z wnętrza wypełzła odraza tak silna, że do bólu trzeba było zaciskać zęby, by nie krzyczeć, trzeba było niesłychanego wysiłku wyobraźni, by przypomnieć pieszczoty Pawła i z uporem wmawiać w siebie, że to tamten, by uwierzyć, że te soczyste, wyrafinowane usta, że te wąskie atłasowe ręce są ustami i rękami Pawła!... Na pomoc przychodził alkohol. Teraz przy kolacji piła zawsze dużo wina i to tylko pomagało jej znieść koszmar tych nocy, podczas których czuła się jak królik podczas dokonywanej na nim wiwisekcji. Zdawało się jej, że i Krzysztof także cierpi podczas tych nocy. Nie mówili jednak o tym nigdy. Noce stanowiły jakby odrębny rozdział, jakby całkiem inną stronę ich życia. W dzień Krzysztof był naturalny, jeszcze bardziej naturalny niż w Warszawie. Jeździli do miast, bywali w teatrze, w kinie, a najwięcej w sklepach. Tu Krzysztof kupował Marychnie moc sukien, kapeluszy, pończoch i innych drobiazgów toaletowych. - Ubieram cię za ciebie i za siebie - mówił z bladym uśmiechem. Najmilsze godziny, długie godziny poobiednie, spędzali na omawianiu i projektowaniu sukien, koszulek i pidżam Marychny. Teraz chciała uważać go za serdeczną, dobrą przyjaciółkę. Wmawiała to w siebie. Niestety, ani przez chwilę nie mogła wyzbyć się owego nieznośnego uczucia wstrętu, który budził się przy każdym cieplejszym słowie Krzysztofa, przy każdym spojrzeniu czulszym. Na próżno wmawiała sobie, iż zdoła się przyzwyczaić. Z dniem każdym, a raczej z każdą nocą coraz jej było trudniej. Zaczęła prosić Krzysztofa o powrót do kraju. Obiecywał, lecz wciąż zwlekał. Któregoś dnia powiedział przy śniadaniu: - Źle się czujesz w górach. Wyglądasz blado i oczy masz podsinione. - Ty też - odpowiedziała cicho. Rzeczywiście oboje wyglądali tak fatalnie, że kiedy żona właściciela hotelu zatrzymała Krzysztofa i żartobliwie zapytała, czy od dawna są małżeństwem, Krzysztof powtarzając to Marychnie, powiedział: - Jesteśmy tu zameldowani jako małżeństwo.... Jako mąż i żona... A w chwilę potem dodał: - Może to kiedyś sprawdzi się, może będziemy małżeństwem... - Jak to? - zapytała przerażona Marychna. Krzysztof zaczął mówić. Powinni właściwie pobrać się, zamieszkać razem i naśladować normalny tryb życia innych ludzi. To będzie najlepsze. Namiastka przyjaźni i namiastka miłości, bo cóż innego mu pozostaje?... Ale niech nie myśli, że jest tak samolubny. Bynajmniej. Nie zamierza jej krępować. Jeżeli Marychnie spodoba się ten czy inny mężczyzna... Byle została, byle zechciała zrozumieć, jak wielką jest tragedią nie mieć prawa do prawdziwego życia... Wówczas Marychna rozpłakała się. To nielitościwie wymagać od niej tego. Zawsze zostanie przyjaciółką Krzysztofa, ale na to nie zgodzi się nigdy, za żadne skarby. Gdy znowu przyszła noc i znowu te straszne, wstrętne, rozkoszne męczarnie - była bliska myśli o samobójstwie. - Odejdź - błagała - bądź dla mnie dobra... W ciągu dnia nazywała ją zawsze jej męskim imieniem. Wydawało się to jej całkiem naturalne, ale w nocy kobiecość Krzysztofa wprost przytłaczała swoją oczywistością. Gdy pierwszy raz w takiej chwili nazwała ją "Krzysieńką", wywołała awanturę: - Nigdy tak nie mów - surowo odezwał się Krzysztof - nigdy! Chcesz mnie zgubić?! I wtedy był znowu mężczyzną. - Musisz zapomnieć o tym! - gniewnie ściskał przegub jej ręki aż do bólu - jeżeli nie jesteś pewna, czy potrafisz dochować tajemnicy, powiedz mi to zaraz, natychmiast! Palnę sobie w łeb i będzie koniec. - Ależ ja wcale... - broniła się Marychna, drżąc całym ciałem. - Owszem, zrób to - nalegał z goryczą - zrób. Zwracam ci uwagę, że w ten sposób najłatwiej się mnie pozbędziesz! W głosie Krzysztofa brzmiał taki ból, takie cierpienie, że zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i zacisnęła zęby, by opanować odrazę. Nazajutrz z jakiegoś błahego powodu, którego już teraz w ogóle nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, dostała okropnych spazmów. Zbiegli się lokatorzy z sąsiednich numerów i wezwano lekarza. Ten orzekł fatalny stan nerwowy i konieczność odosobnienia. Spojrzał przy tym znacząco na Krzysztofa, chcąc widocznie dać mu do zrozumienia, na czym ta separacja ma polegać. Ponieważ zaś twierdził, że stan jest poważny, Krzysztof tegoż dnia uregulował rachunek w hotelu i wyjechali. W Wiedniu zatrzymały go jakieś pilne sprawy. Umieścił Marychnę w wagonie i jeszcze przed samym ruszeniem pociągu przypomniał: - Nie wiążę cię, Marychno, swoją tajemnicą. Wierzę jednak, że jeżeli zechcesz z kimkolwiek nią się podzielić, zdobędziesz się na tyle uczciwości i szlachetności, że mnie zawczasu uprzedzisz. Sądzę, że przynajmniej na taką życzliwość z twej strony mogę liczyć za uczucia, które ci daję. Mój Boże - myślała Marychna - mój Boże, a komuż mogłabym się zwierzyć, on myśli, że ja mam kogokolwiek na świecie... Jestem taka samotna i taka nieszczęśliwa... Teraz, kiedy była od niego daleko, kiedy miała możność ucieczki, gdyby tylko powrócił i żądał od niej znowu tych ohydnych nocy, teraz ogarniała Marychnę jakaś czułość, jakaś prawie tęsknota za Krzysztofem. Nie, raczej nie za Krzysztofem, lecz za tą biedną, skrzywdzoną przez życie dziewczyną... Żebyż mogła coś dla niej zrobić, gdyby mogła jej w czymś pomóc, gotowa byłaby na największe ofiary, byle nie musiała znosić tych dręczących pieszczot... A właśnie niczego więcej od niej nie oczekiwano. Marychna zastanowiła się: - Chyba nie to... W postępowaniu Krzysztofa był jednak jakiś przymus... Naturalnie, przecie i dla niego to musi być wstrętne!... Lecz natychmiast przyszła refleksja: gdyby było wstrętne, nie potrzebował zmuszać się do tego. Przypomniała sobie wiersze prozą, które czytał jej po francusku. Były to pieśni o miłości jednej kobiety do drugiej, a Krzysztof zachwycał się pięknością tej poezji. Jakie to szczęście, że Krzysztof zostanie jeszcze w Wiedniu przez tydzień, a może i dłużej. Obiecała mu wprawdzie, że do czasu jego powrotu nie będzie widywała się z nikim, że nie pójdzie do fabryki. Oczywiście, nie pójdzie, bo i co robiłaby, zresztą długość jej urlopu zależna jest od okresu nieobecności szefa. Ale chyba do kina wolno jej chodzić albo na spacer? W tym nie ma nic złego... Pod wpływem ciszy panującej w mieszkaniu i nieustannego a równomiernego hałasu dobiegającego z ulicy, hałasu swojskiego, dobrze znajomego, uspokajała się coraz bardziej. W przedpokoju służąca otwierała piec i wkładała węgiel. Marychna zaczęła ubierać się. Przez szparę w drzwiach dolatywał smakowity zapach gotującego się rosołu. Poczuła lekkie ćmienie w dołku. Jakże piekielnie była głodna. Od Wiednia nic nie jadła, a i przedtem nie miała wcale apetytu. Ostrożnie nacisnęła klamkę. W przedpokoju i w jadalni nie było nikogo. Widocznie gospodyni wyszła. W kuchni powitała ją służąca okrzykiem: - Jezusie Nazareński! A co to pannie Marychnie jest? Tak zmizerniała! - Jestem zmęczona podróżą i strasznie głodna... - Pewno, pewno... zaraz zrobię kawkę... Marychna wróciła do siebie i spojrzała w lustro. Rzeczywiście wyglądała fatalnie. Musiała stracić kilka kilogramów wagi, jej kwitnąca cera stała się przezroczysta i ledwie różowa, pod oczyma znaczyły się dwie niebieskawe plamy. - Boże, jak ja zbrzydłam - powiedziała głośno i jednocześnie pomyślała, że to wcale nieprawda, gdyż wygląda teraz bardziej interesująco, prawie tak, jak Brygida Helm w filmie Alraune. Śniadanie zjadła z apetytem, po czym zabrała się do rozpakowywania walizek. Ile teraz miała różnych pięknych rzeczy. Wszystko od Krzysztofa. On naprawdę był dla niej bardzo dobry. Rozmieszczanie i porządkowanie rzeczy w szafie zajęło jej czas do obiadu. Na szczęście przy stole był jakiś ksiądz, daleki kuzyn gospodyni, i to uwolniło Marychnę od spodziewanych indagacyj. Na dworze był straszny mróz, wobec czego postanowiła nie wychodzić. Jednak bezczynność tak jej ciążyła, że około szóstej nałożyła futro i zbiegła ze schodów. Trafiła do jakiegoś podrzędnego kina, gdzie wyświetlano nudny, stary film. Bohaterka, porzucona przez ukochanego, truje się weronalem i zostawia kartkę: "Nikomu nie jestem potrzebna, odchodzę w zaświaty". Wprawdzie ofiara niewiernego amanta w końcu została uratowana, lecz Marychna, wracając do domu, aż do rogu Leszna i Żelaznej była najgruntowniej przeświadczona, że ona też jest nikomu niepotrzebna i też powinna odejść w zaświaty. Szkoda tylko, że w pożegnalnym liście nie będzie już mogła użyć tak pięknego słowa, jak owe zaświaty. Każdy, kto był na tym filmie, wiedziałby od razu, skąd ona to wzięła... - Dzień dobry pani - usłyszała tuż przy sobie wesoły głos. Obok niej szedł chemik fabryczny, inżynier Ottman. Jego różowa twarz stała się od mrozu prawie buraczana, a płowe wąsiki pokryte były tak gęstym szronem, że wyglądały jak siwe. W swoim wyszarzałym paletku wyglądał kuso i ubogo, lecz pomimo to Marychna była uszczęśliwiona: - O, pan tutaj! Co pan w moich stronach porabia? - To ja powinienem pytać, co pani robi w Warszawie? Słyszałem, że ma pani urlop i szaleje w Zakopanem. Już wraca pani? I tak nie będzie pani miała nic do roboty, bo Wyzbor-Dalcz przyjeżdża dopiero za tydzień. - Tak? - zapytała Marychna - skąd pan o tym wie? - Nie mogę się doczekać jego powrotu, mam niektóre rzeczy, których bez decyzji pani szefa nie mogę rozpocząć. Wie pani co? Pani pewno nic pilnego nie ma. Może byśmy wstąpili na muzyczkę do jakiej cukierni? Marychna zgodziła się bez wahania. Ostatecznie nikogo znajomego prawdopodobnie nie spotkają. Kompromitujące palto Ottmana zostanie w szatni, a chyba ma na sobie jakiś możliwy garnitur. - Mamy tu bliziutko do przystanku tramwajowego - mówił Ottman - o, zdaje się, idzie "dziewiątka". - No, dobrze - zgodziła się Marychna i pomyślała, że to jest okropne, kiedy mężczyzna proponuje jechać tramwajem, a nie taksówką. W kwadrans później wchodzili już do dużej kawiarni na Nowym Świecie. Garnitur nie był zanadto przyzwoity, ale orkiestra ślicznie grała cygańskie romanse, kawa była gorąca, a ciastka o całe niebo lepsze niż za granicą. Omal nie wyrwała się z tą uwagą. Na szczęście w porę ugryzła się w język. Gęsto obsadzone stoliki, muzyka, gwar, chmury dymu papierosowego i ciepło jeszcze bardziej poprawiły jej nastrój. Od trzeciego stolika jakiś wypomadowany brunet robił do niej namiętne "oko". Ponieważ ubrany był z wyszukaną elegancją, Marychna uczuła się pokrzywdzona i tym życzliwiej zaczęła wypytywać Ottmana o różne sprawy fabryczne, które ją w gruncie rzeczy nic nie obchodziły. Uśmiechała się doń i krygowała jak najwdzięczniej, niech tamten nie myśli, że na jego urodę i elegancję zaraz każda poleci. Po pięciu minutach zerknęła w stronę bruneta. Okazało się, że wszystkie wysiłki były zbędne: trzeci stolik był pusty. Ottman opowiadał bardzo sympatycznie o swoim laboratorium, o projektach, o kłopotach, które ma z terpentyną. Mówił o rzeczach bardzo nudnych i naprawdę był nudziarzem, ale jakimś swojskim, bliskim, życzliwym. - Czy wie pan - powiedziała, gdy orkiestra zagrała jakieś sentymentalne tango - że ja miałam bardzo ciężkie, bardzo smutne przeżycia?... - Pani? - zdziwił się Ottman. Uczuła się dotknięta jego powątpiewaniem: - No, nie widzi pan, jak ja okropnie wyglądam? Nie raczył pan nawet zauważyć! - Pani zawsze ślicznie wygląda - uśmiechnął się jakby z rozczuleniem. - Cóż, ja nie mam prawa wymagać od pana, żeby pan zwracał na mnie uwagę, ale to przecież rzuca się w oczy! Straciłam co najmniej pięć kilo, a może i dziesięć, miałam straszne przejścia, a to każdy poznałby po mnie! Była na niego oburzona i przez dobry kwadrans starała się utrzymać minę najbardziej bolesną. Ottman, bardzo speszony, próbował się tłumaczyć, że się na tym nie zna, gdyby była jakimś ciałem chemicznym, wówczas przypuszcza, że umiałby spostrzec każdą najdrobniejszą zmianę, bo to jego fach. - Dla pańskiej przyjemności - odcięła ostro - nie będę ciałem chemicznym. Ottman jednak nie zraził się, przeciwnie, zaczął łagodnie przepraszać ją i wypytywać o owe tragiczne przejścia. Marychna, gdyby nie jego niewiara, z jaką o nich mówił, byłaby omal gotowa opowiedzieć mu przynajmniej część swoich przeżyć z Krzysztofem. Dopiero by usta otworzył od ucha do ucha! Jednakże już sama świadomość noszenia w sobie tajemnicy, o której nikt nie wie, cierpienia, o jakim nie może mieć wyobrażenia żadna z siedzących tu kobiet, dawała Marychnie poczucie wewnętrznej przewagi, pewność, że to nadaje jej urodzie swego rodzaju uduchowienie, nakłada na jej rysy stygmat - zaświatów. Tymczasem Ottman mówił znów o fabryce, o tym, że firma wykupiła sąsiednie tereny, na których powstanie oddział traktorów, że przedsiębiorstwo się rozszerza i rośnie, a wszystko dzięki obecnemu naczelnemu dyrektorowi: - Rzadko się spotyka takich ludzi jak Paweł Dalcz. Niezwykły człowiek. Wielu w życiu widziałem kierowników różnych instytucyj, ale żaden nie miał tak tęgiej głowy i tak pewnej ręki. Oczywiście, czytała pani w gazetach o tym, że został prezesem całego przemysłu metalurgicznego? Marychna czytała. Pamiętała dobrze tę chwilę. Krzysztof przeglądał pocztę przysłaną z kraju i czytał jej głośno wszystkie artykuły z gazet, gdzie było tyle o Pawle. Bojąc się narazić na nowe podejrzenia, Marychna powstrzymała się wówczas od okazania radości, tym bardziej że Krzysztof czytał z wyraźnym oburzeniem. Musiał bardzo nie lubić Pawła i zazdrościć mu sukcesów, skoro był aż blady. Nic dziwnego. Sam nawet marzyć nie może o tym, żeby się z Pawłem porównać. Udawać mężczyznę, to jeszcze nie znaczy być mężczyzną, zwłaszcza takim mężczyzną jak Paweł. - W Stowarzyszeniu Techników - mówił Ottman - wszyscy jednogłośnie twierdzą, że Paweł Dalcz jeszcze nie pokazał ani połowy tego, co potrafi. Niezwykły człowiek. Ma rozum, charakter i co najważniejsze, uczciwość... Marychna myślała: Ma oczy koloru stali i uśmiech, którego zapomnieć nie można, i szerokie ramiona, prawdziwe bary, i głos niski, głęboki, jak dźwięk organów... - Gdy się z nim rozmawia - zapewniał Ottman - jest się pewnym, że każde jego słowo to szczere złoto, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, której by mu nie można zaufać czy powierzyć... A Marychna myślała: Jakim szczęściem byłoby powierzyć mu całą siebie, zaufać mu całe życie... Dumna była, że jest jego kochanką, dumna była, że właśnie ją sobie wybrał, chociaż - nie wątpiła - mógłby mieć każdą... A jednak duma nie oznaczała jeszcze radości. Przeciwnie. Paweł w nawale pracy na pewno całkowicie o niej zapomniał. Nie wiadomo, czy znajdzie, czy zechce znaleźć dla niej odrobinę czasu, czy może ma już inną... - Chodźmy do domu - westchnęła - późno i jestem zmęczona. Ottman odprowadził ją do domu i zapewnił, że skoro ona sobie tego nie życzy, na pewno nikomu w fabryce nie powie, że wróciła z urlopu: - Zresztą ja tam z nikim nie rozmawiam o prywatnych rzeczach. Tylko z panią - uśmiechnął się z tkliwością - do widzenia pani, panno Marychno, życzę przyjemnych marzeń. - Dobranoc, dziękuję. Ottman przytrzymał jej rękę: - A jak pani nie będzie miała nic lepszego do roboty i żadnego milszego towarzystwa, proszę do mnie zadzwonić, albo do laboratorium, albo do domu. O, tu jest mój telefon. - Podał jej kartę wizytową i czekał w bramie, póki nie wbiegła na schody. Tak, jak przewidywała, gospodyni natychmiast zapukała do jej pokoju. Próbowała wyciągnąć ją na zwierzenia, lecz Marychna powtarzała wciąż, że już jej nic nie jest, że była wczoraj przemęczona podróżą. Nazajutrz i następnego dnia gospodyni znowu usiłowała ją wybadać, zabierała się do tego różnymi sposobami, lecz Marychna zamknęła się w sobie. Właśnie trzeciego dnia otrzymała od Krzysztofa list. Był zalakowany wielką pieczęcią, ale wewnątrz znalazła zaledwie kilka zdań: przypominał jej obietnicę, pisał, że jest bardzo zajęty i że zawiadomi ją telegraficznie o dniu swego powrotu. Daj Boże - myślała Marychna - daj Boże, żeby wcale nie przyjechał. Właściwie nie pragnęła tego. Czuła się ogromnie osamotniona. Bądź co bądź teraz, kiedy nie mogła zobaczyć Pawła, brakowało jej Krzysztofa. Usiłowała nawet łudzić się przypuszczeniem, że Krzysztof po przyjeździe znowu będzie taki w stosunku do niej, jakim był dawniej w Warszawie, że nie będzie od niej wymagał tego, co ją napełniało zgrozą i wstrętem. Mogą przecież być najwierniejszymi, najbardziej kochającymi się przyjaciółkami. Mróz spadł zupełnie. Stało się to niespodziewanie w nocy. Całe miasto zmieniło swój kolor. Dachy połyskiwały w słońcu lakierowaną czernią, ulice ociekały wodą. Przed obiadem lunął najprawdziwszy wiosenny deszcz. Późno w tym roku zaczynała się wiosna, lecz przyszła nagle i wszechwładnie ogarnęła wszystko. I Marychna czuła się tego dnia dziwnie ożywiona i wesoła. Zadzwoniła do Ottmana i razem wybrali się na spacer. - Nieładnie tu - powiedziała Marychna - chodźmy lepiej zobaczyć Aleje. Już drugi raz od swego powrotu chodziła w Aleje Ujazdowskie. Bynajmniej nie po to, by spotkać Pawła, jedynie w celu zerknięcia w stronę jego okien. Tyle już razy miała ochotę doń zadzwonić, jednakże myśl, że on będzie badawczo wpatrywał się jej w oczy, że będzie pytał, napełniała ją strachem. Teraz wprawdzie zbliżała się siódma, czyli godzina, o której Paweł najczęściej wracał do domu, ale to przecie nie znaczyło, że koniecznie muszą się spotkać lub chociażby z daleka zobaczyć... -... bo terpentyna jest, proszę pani, jakby najbliższym kuzynem kauczuku - wytrwale i z uśmiechem tłumaczył Ottman - a w rodzinie chemicznej nieraz można cioci przyprawić wąsy wujaszka i będzie to najautentyczniejszy w świecie wujaszek. Marychna pomyślała, że dotychczas przeceniała chemię. Niby taka poważna nauka, a zajmuje się podobnymi głupstwami. Zapytała nie bez lekceważenia: - I pan zajmuje się przyprawianiem takich wąsów? - Próbuję - z westchnieniem odpowiedział Ottman. - I co panu z tego przyjdzie? - Terpentyny na świecie jest mnóstwo i kosztuje psie pieniądze, a kauczuk jest bardzo drogi. Gdybym zrobił ten wynalazek!... Ho, ho!... Ciągle miał w głowie tę terpentynę. Widocznie wynalazek szedł mu opornie, gdyż często wzdychał, a Marychna w końcu nie umiała już odróżnić, które z westchnień przeznaczone były dla niej, które zaś dla terpentyny. Chodniki w alei Trzeciego Maja, na Nowym Świecie, na placu Aleksandra i w Alejach Ujazdowskich były zatłoczone wesołym tłumem. - Jak to dobrze, że już jest ciepło - przerwała Marychna wywody Ottmana - prawie mi za gorąco w tym futrze. Ottman powiedział w zamyśleniu "tak, tak "i znowu powrócił do swego nudnego kauczuku. W oknach na pierwszym piętrze paliło się światło. Paweł był w domu. Zrobiłaby najprościej pozbywając się w jakiś łatwy sposób towarzystwa Ottmana. Mogłaby wejść na schody i zadzwonić. Jak by też ją przyjął? A może ma u siebie jakichś ważnych interesantów, może gości - tyle świateł się pali... a może inną?... - Niech pan tu chwilkę zaczeka - powiedziała niespodziewanie dla samej siebie - muszę do kogoś zatelefonować. Przechodzili właśnie koło małej owocarni, w której drzwiach wisiała tabliczka: "telefon czynny". - Ależ doskonale, możemy wejść razem - zgodził się Ottman. - Nie, nie - zaśmiała się nerwowo - to tajemniczy telefon, nie chcę, żeby pan słyszał. Pobłażliwie skinął głową i stanął przed sklepem. Marychna weszła, stanęła przy aparacie i zdjęła słuchawkę. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że robi bardzo źle, że nie powinna dzwonić, że może tym doprowadzić do wielu niepotrzebnych komplikacyj. W słuchawce powtórzył się zniecierpliwiony głos telefonistki: - No, proszę, słucham, który numer? Gdyby Marychnie przyszedł teraz na myśl jakiś inny numer! Niestety, pamiętała tylko ten jeden. Tłusty właściciel sklepu przyglądał się jej nieżyczliwym okiem, za oknem nad piramidą pomarańcz, jasno oświetlona, widniała twarz uśmiechniętego Ottmana. Cóż miała robić. Wymieniła numer, prosząc Boga, by nikt się nie odezwał. Nie przyszło jej wprost do głowy położyć słuchawkę, zresztą prawie natychmiast usłyszała głos Pawła: - Słucham. - Dzień dobry... - starała się mówić jak najciszej - to jest właściwie dobry wieczór... - Z kim pani chciała mówić - odpowiedział zdziwiony głos. - Tu.... Marychna... - Aaa... Wróciliście! Nic o tym nie wiedziałem. Dzień dobry. Czy możesz do mnie przyjść? Czy mogła! Musiała! Tak dawno go nie widziała! - Tylko ja wróciłam - odpowiedziała - on został jeszcze w Wiedniu. - Po co? - jakby zagniewanym głosem zapytał Paweł. - Nie wiem, miał jakiś interes - Marychna poczuła się urażona. Zamiast witać ją, gniewa się, że Krzysztof został za granicą. - No, dobrze - powiedział Paweł - przyjdź zaraz. - Teraz nie mogę, trudno by mi było. - Dlaczego? - zapytał ostro, ponieważ zaś nic nie odpowiedziała, dodał: - przyjdź zaraz, czekam, a nie zwlekaj, bo wieczorem mam posiedzenie. Powiedział i położył słuchawkę. Jaki on jest szorstki - myślała Marychna, bliska płaczu, i myślała jeszcze: - co ja narobiłam, co ja narobiłam... Zapłaciła za telefon, odbierając resztę, rozsypała drobne na ladzie. Gdy wyszła, była tak wzburzona, że Ottman zapytał współczująco: - Miała pani jakąś nieprzyjemną wiadomość? - Tak, to jest nie, muszę pana pożegnać... Pan w którą stronę? - Może odprowadzę panią? - Dziękuję, pójdę sama... - Niech się pani nie przejmuje - powiedział bezradnie. Podała mu rękę i obejrzała się kilka razy, zanim przekonała się, że jej nie śledzi. Od domu, w którym mieszkał Paweł, dzieliło ją zaledwie kilka minut drogi. Teraz nie mogła się cofnąć. Musiała go prosić o dyskrecję, o to, by nie wygadał się przed Krzysztofem. W głowie jej się mąciło. Co mu powie? Na pewno będzie wypytywał ją o zachowanie się Krzysztofa, o to, czy doszło między nimi do romansu, a przecie nie może złamać obietnicy danej Krzysztofowi... Zadzwoniła. Drzwi otworzył lokaj i Marychna aż cofnęła się. - Przepraszam, czy zastałam... - Jaśnie pan czeka - z nieuchwytnym uśmieszkiem pochylił głowę służący. Gdy weszła, wskazał jej krzesło: - Pani pozwoli, że zdejmę boty. Właśnie kończył zdejmowanie, gdy na progu ukazał się Paweł. Sucho i prawie oficjalnie podał jej rękę. Dopiero gdy służący wyszedł, uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w usta: - Blado wyglądasz, drogie dziecko. Chorowałaś? - Tak, bardzo chorowałam... Pomógł jej zdjąć futro, przeszli do gabinetu. Było tu jak dawniej, jak przed wyjazdem. Paweł palił papierosa i przyglądał się jej poważnie: - No i cóż?... Uszczęśliwiłaś zakochanego młodzieńca? Marychna poczerwieniała i spuściła oczy. - O!... Może i sama w nim zakochałaś się?... Zmizerniałaś. Od miłości podobno się chudnie. Tak zapewniają fachowcy... Nic nie mówisz? - Wcale się nie zakochałam... - A pamiętałaś o moim istnieniu? Podniosła oczy i powiedziała cicho: - Bardzo. Potrząsnął głową i wypuściwszy w górę strugę dymu zawyrokował: - To źle świadczy o talentach mego stryjecznego brata. Powiedz mi tak szczerze: niedorajda z niego, co? Marychna zaśmiała się nieszczerze: - Czy musimy koniecznie mówić o nim? Ja tak nie lubię mówić o innych. - Chodź tutaj - powiedział krótko i wyciągnął do nie rękę. Wziął ją na kolana, objął i rozwartą dłonią głaskał jej nogi. Tuliła się do niego i teraz już nie żałowała swego telefonu. - Tak mi dobrze z tobą, ja za tobą tęskniłam - szeptała mu do ucha - tak bałam się, czyś ty o mnie nie zapomniał, czy nie znalazłeś innej, ładniejszej i rozumniejszej ode mnie. - Zapewniam cię - zaśmiał się wesoło - że nie szukałem. W ostatnich czasach byłem zawalony pracą. - Ja wiem - powiedziała Marychna. - Co wiesz? - Czytałam w gazetach. Paweł podniósł brwi: - Krzysztof otrzymywał pisma z kraju?... I on też czytał? I cóż mówił?... - Nic - krótko odpowiedziała Marychna i chcąc przerwać pytania, pocałowała go w usta. Nadspodziewanie Paweł nie wypytywał jej o szczegóły pobytu za granicą. Zresztą zbyt wiele uwagi pochłaniały pieszczoty, do których stęsknił się bardzo, jak o tym Marychna miała sposobność przekonać się ku zupełnemu swemu zadowoleniu. Nastrój pierwszego spotkania psuły jedynie telefony powtarzające się nieustannie w odstępach kilkuminutowych. Paweł rozmawiał z każdym interesantem krótko i dobitnie. - To straszne - mówiła Marychna, tuląc się do niego - ty przecież nie masz nigdy czasu dla siebie! - Dla siebie? - zdziwił się Paweł - ależ to wszystko jest dla mnie. - No tak, interesy, ale dla swojej przyjemności... Zaśmiał się: - Nie rozumiesz, że interesy można robić dla przyjemności? - Żeby mieć pieniądze.... Paweł potrząsnął głową i zamyślił się: - Tak się ludziom zdaje. Niektórzy są nawet o tym głęboko przekonani. W gruncie rzeczy jednak pasjonują się pieniądzem, gdyż przyzwyczaili się uważać go za sprawdzian swego wysiłku, swojej sprawności, a bodaj tylko szczęścia. Dlatego identyfikują pieniądz z tym, co nazywają szczęściem. A przecież warunkiem zadowolenia jest osiąganie, nie zaś osiągnięcie. Sam proces zdobywania. Przypuszczam, że rozkoszowanie się posiadaniem jest swego rodzaju inercyjnym zboczeniem psychicznym. Gromadzenie, to zupełnie coś innego. Sroka namiętnie zbiera błyskotki, lecz jest to jej zupełnie obojętne, jeżeli ktoś błyskotki z gniazda zabierze. Zdaje mi się, że sroki mają rację. W instynktach człowieka mamy potwierdzenie tego. Próżniactwo jest równie nieznośne dla bogacza, jak i dla żebraka. Odczuwanie zaś w funkcji zdobywania przyjemności pozostaje tylko kwestią świadomego lub nieświadomego stosunku do życia... Marychna natężyła całą uwagę, by zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Musiało to jednak być bardzo mądre, gdyż nie umiała się w tym połapać. Terpentyna Ottmana była też niezbyt zrozumiała, ale, oczywiście, znacznie nudniejsza. - O czym myślisz? - zapytał Paweł. - Nigdy nie zgadniesz - roześmiała się Marychna - to nie ma żadnego związku z tym, o czymśmy mówili. - No? - Spróbuj zgadnąć - rozbawiła się - jest to w fabryce i zaczyna się na literę "t". Paweł ziewnął. - Traktory? - Nie, terpentyna! - Terpentyna? Dlaczego terpentyna? - Tak, przypomniało mi się - odczuła, że będzie wyglądała w jego oczach bardzo głupio, i dodała - spotkałam tego inżyniera Ottmana i opowiadał mi, że zrobił jakiś wynalazek. Z terpentyny robi kauczuk, czy też z kauczuku terpentynę. Nudziarz taki, ale tak mnie ubawił swoim przejmowaniem się terpentyną, że nie mogę jej zapomnieć... - Kauczuk? - zmarszczył brwi Paweł. - No tak, kauczuk, a może guma, już nie pamiętam. - I to Ottman zrobił ten wynalazek? - w głosie Pawła zabrzmiało wielkie zainteresowanie. - Tak mi mówił, że zrobił i że będzie bogaty, jeżeli mu się uda - wybuchnęła śmiechem - taki poczciwiec, przecie każdemu jak się uda, to przyjdzie bogactwo... - Poczekaj - przerwał Paweł - nie możesz sobie bardzo szczegółowo przypomnieć, co o tym mówił? Marychna nie mogła. Gdyby wiedziała, że Pawła to zainteresuje, starałaby się uważać. Zresztą może go specjalnie wypytać. Z urywkowych informacyj, jakie zachowały się jej w głowie Paweł próbował odtworzyć całość, wreszcie zrezygnował i zapowiedział Marychnie, by, broń Boże, nie wspominała Ottmanowi, że o tym rozmawiali. Przed dziewiątą Paweł musiał jechać na posiedzenie. Wyszli razem, lecz tak się śpieszył, że Marychnę pożegnał na schodach. Nie miała o to do niego żalu. Zadowolona była z siebie i ze świata. Sentyment, jaki czuła do Pawła, wzmógł się jeszcze dzięki jego delikatności. Nie dręczył jej pytaniami o Krzysztofa, zdawał się rozumieć to, że są kwestie, o których z nim mówić nie może. Prosił ją, by przyszła nazajutrz, gdyż będzie miał cały wieczór wolny. Cieszyła się na to. Jakże inaczej oddychała w jego atmosferze. Była tu tak spokojna i pewna. Nie czekało jej nic niespodziewanego, przerażającego, zapominała o owym nieustająco naelektryzowanym nastroju, jaki wytwarzała obecność Krzysztofa. Kiedyś, szukając w filmie i powieści objaśnienia prawd oczekiwanej miłości, wyobrażała sobie, że składa się ona nie tylko z czułych pocałunków, lecz i ze słów pieszczotliwych, wypowiadanych drżącym głosem, rzewnej tkliwości, z tysiącznych komplimentów i wzajemnych zachwytów. Dlatego gdy znalazła to wszystko u Krzysztofa, wiedziała, że to miłość, i nawet przebaczyć sobie nie umiała swego niewytłumaczonego pociągu do prozy, jaką jej dawał Paweł, do jego prawie zimnego stosunku do niej, który się rozżarzał tylko w chwili fizycznej podniety. I dziwne: zanim przekonała się, że Krzysztof jest kobietą już umiałaby raczej obsypywać Pawła nie kończącą się litanią czułych słów, niż rewanżować się nimi Krzysztofowi. I tego jednak nie robiła nigdy, gdyż jakoś nie pasowało to do Pawła, byłoby śmieszne, nieprawdopodobne. Tamto wstrętne i przeciwne naturze nie było miłością, zatem prawdziwą miłością musiało być to, co łączyło ją z Pawłem, a że brakowało w tym kwiatów, tęcz i słowików, oczywiście, było to naturalne, wyobrażenie zaś, jakie dawniej o miłości miała - błędne i egzaltowane. Teraz stokroć bardziej niż dawniej nie mogłaby, nie miałaby sił wrócić do Krzysztofa, wrócić do tych objęć, pocałunków i pieszczot, które napełniały ją odrazą nie do przezwyciężenia. Dla obrony przed nimi gotowa była chwycić się wszelkich środków, aż do ucieczki pod opiekę Pawła włącznie. Co prawda nigdy, za żadne skarby, nie zdobyłaby się na przyznanie się mu do tego, że Krzysztof jest kobietą, że zmuszał ją do ohydnej rozpusty, której przecie, chcąc czy nie chcąc, jednak ulegała. Na samą myśl takiego zwierzenia krew uciekała z jej twarzy. Byłby to wstyd, jakiego nie potrafiłaby przeżyć, już nie mówiąc o tym, że na pewno stałaby się wstrętna dla Pawła, że wypędziłby ją od siebie i nie chciał więcej widzieć. Na razie zresztą nie było wcale potrzeby do uciekania się pod jego obronę. Krzysztof wracał dopiero za kilka dni, a gdy wróci, Marychna musi zdobyć się na tyle odwagi i siły woli, by mu się kategorycznie przeciwstawić. Paweł na szczęście nie interesował się zbytnio Krzysztofem. Bardziej zajmowała go sprawa terpentyny Ottmana. Stwierdziła to Marychna nazajutrz ku dużemu swemu zdziwieniu. Teraz już najwyraźniej polecił jej wybadać Ottmana. Ponieważ nie był pewien, że zapamięta wszystkie pytania, na jakie ma zdobyć od niego odpowiedź, zanotował je na kartce, przy czym ostrzegł Marychnę przed zdradzeniem się z powodu nagłego zainteresowania się wynalazkiem. Nocowała tego dnia u Pawła i odwiózł ją do domu wczesnym rankiem, jadąc do fabryki. Po południu wytelefonowała Ottmana i wieczorem wybrali się do kina. Na jej pytania chemik odpowiadał z nieukrywaną radością. Widocznie nie przyszły mu na myśl podejrzenia, że Marychna działa z czyjegoś polecenia, a cieszył się tym, że zaciekawia ją jego praca. Marychna starała się zapamiętać dokładnie jego słowa, a po powrocie do domu zanotowała je nawet na jedynej kartce, jaką znalazła w swojej torebce. Popełniła tylko pewną nieostrożność: nie zwróciła uwagi, że była to odwrotna strona listu Krzysztofa. Kiedy następnego dnia opowiadała Pawłowi o rezultatach swego wywiadu, ten machinalnie wziął z jej ręki kartkę, kartkę szarego jedwabistego papieru. Potarł ją palcami i podniósł do twarzy. - To jest papier Krzysztofa - powiedział z uśmiechem i rozwinął arkusz. Na odwrocie był ten smutny list z Wiednia. Pierwszym odruchem Marychny była chęć wyrwania mu z rąk listu, lecz w tejże chwili przypomniała sobie, że nie ma w nim nic, co by mogło zdradzić prawdę. W każdym razie popełniła nieostrożność. Myśl Pawła po przeczytaniu listu powróciła do Krzysztofa. - Nic mi o nim nie opowiadasz - odezwał się niezadowolonym tonem. - Cóż mam opowiadać - z przymusem uśmiechnęła się Marychna. - Czy i jemu nic o mnie nie mówisz? - ironicznie skrzywił usta. Chciała go zapewnić, że oczywiście, że tym bardziej, że za nic na świecie nie przyznałaby się Krzysztofowi do tego, co ją z Pawłem łączy. On jednak widocznie nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, gdyż sam zaczął mówić: - Jesteś, moja kochana, imponująco podzielna. Nie mówię tego, by ci dokuczyć. Inne kobiety pod tym względem zdystansują cię na pewno. Chciałbym tylko, byś mnie poinformowała, czy Krzysztof nie domyśla się, że między nami coś jest? - Skądże... - No, mogłaś nieostrożnie coś powiedzieć, pisać jakieś pamiętniki czy inne głupstwa. Jeżeli jest zazdrosny i niedyskretny, na pewno miał możność zajrzeć do twoich walizek i znaleźć tam dowody niewierności. - Nie, nie - zapewniła Marychna i nagle krew uciekła jej z twarzy. Nie pisała wprawdzie żadnego dzienniczka ani listów, ale miała w walizce fotografię Pawła. Paweł zna się na ludziach i może ma rację, że Krzysztof byłby zdolny do rewidowania jej rzeczy. Fotografię miała schowaną w neseserze, w górnej kieszonce... - Chybaś nie ubawiła się zanadto - mówił Paweł - mój stryjeczny brat robi wrażenie sensata i cierpiętnika... zdaje się nawet, że produkuje jakieś utwory literackie. Nie zauważyłaś tego? - Co? - ocknęła się z zamyślenia Marychna. Nie mogła pozbyć się myśli, że Krzysztof widział fotografię. - Mówiłaś, że czytuje ci często poezje, ciekaw jestem, czy też ich nie płodzi? - Ależ nie! On czytuje cudze poezje. - Diabelnie romantyczny. Czasami działa tym na nerwy. I co? Wciąż patrzy na ciebie, jak kot na kiełbasę?... Pewno na krok cię nie puszczał od siebie? - Ja tak nie lubię o tym mówić - spróbowała bronić się rozkapryszoną minką Marychna. Paweł jednak nie ustępował: - Powiedz mi, czy on jest zupełnie normalny? - Jak to, czy normalny?... - Marychna zbladła jak płótno. Na szczęście Paweł zapalał papierosa i tego nie dostrzegł. - No, czy mu niczego nie brakuje, czy zachowuje się, powiedzmy, w łóżku tak jak ja? Marychna odwróciła się i szepnęła prosząco: - Pewnie, że tak... Ty jesteś taki niedobry... Ja się wstydzę o tym mówić... - Hm... to dziwne. Można było przypuszczać, że mu tego i owego brak... - zaśmiał się cicho - zatem jest w porządku i zdrów... Dlaczego tedy to zastępstwo... Słuchaj, Marychno, czy on ci nic nie opowiadał o swojej służbie wojskowej? - Nie. Pokazywał tylko książeczkę wojskową... - Tak.... Gdy wróci, będę miał do ciebie pewną prośbę. Marychna nic nie odpowiedziała. Nieprzyjemność całej rozmowy była niczym w porównaniu z obawą, która nie dawała jej spokoju: - Czy Krzysztof widział u mnie fotografię?... Po powrocie do domu, jeszcze w futrze i w kapeluszu, wydobyła neseser, otworzyła i zajrzała do górnej kieszonki. Fotografii nie było. Gorączkowo zaczęła przerzucać zawartość neseseru, przejrzała obie walizki już puste i wszystko to, co wypakowała do szafy i do komódki. Nie, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, by jej nie było: - Na pewno się znajdzie, na pewno się znajdzie - powtarzała nie przerywając poszukiwań. Przecie nie mogła jej zgubić!... A zatem pozostawała tylko jedna ewentualność: Krzysztof znalazł fotografię i zabrał... Nie, to niemożliwe, dlaczego nic nie powiedział o tym?... Jest taki zazdrosny, a w dodatku fotografia Pawła, którego nienawidzi... Marychna nie mogła zasnąć tej nocy. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska